


Unexplored Emotions

by jimmacken



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmacken/pseuds/jimmacken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive has a plain life. Attending school, socializing with his friends Lizzy and Soma, and being fairly popular with other students and teachers, all while achieving high grades in every subject. It all seems fantastic from the outside, but Ciel was awfully tired of having such a boring routine day after day. How could he survive two more years of this nonsense? That all changes when new student, Alois Trancy, transfers into the same school and immediately tries to befriend him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplored Emotions

“Ugh.”

This was the daily routine. Every day was the same, and nothing ever changed. Ciel was beginning to get bored of it.

“Just two more years and I’ll be out of here for good,” he’d remind himself every morning. It wasn’t too bad. Ciel was lucky enough to be one of the more popular students in his high school. He didn’t know why people seemed to like him so much. Not once had he ever tried to befriend someone on campus. It was probably because he was at the top of his class and had a clean record. Not to mention his good looks, but that’s aside from the point.

“Ciiieelll!” A cheery voice called out to him in the hallway. Of course it was none other than Elizabeth Midford, one of the few people in school that Ciel was friends with.

“Hello Elizabeth,” Ciel said calmly. “Are you having a good day already?”  
“Ciel, I’ve told you at least a hundred times to call me Lizzy!” She made a pouty face at him before smiling from ear to ear again. “And yes, I’m having a great day! I got to wear my new bows today, aren’t they cute!?” She twirled around, showing off the new brightly colored ribbons tied in her pigtails. “What do you think!?”  
“They’re very cute, Lizzy. They even match your dress today,” Ciel smiled. “I have to go to class, I’ll see you and Soma at lunch, okay?”

Lizzy giggled and gave Ciel a quick hug before skipping off in the other direction. He sighed and walked into his classroom, ready to take a seat and lay his head down for a bit. He nearly fell into his chair, already bored of today’s lesson. Whatever. Ciel sat up as soon as his teacher started speaking, and pulled out his pen and notebook. Another boring day for some more boring note taking. Fantastic. Every class was like this. Every single day.

Lunch time finally rolled around, and Ciel was looking forward to what Aunt Red had packed for him. He sat down at his usual table, and pulled out his fancy lunchbox. Today he had fish and chips, and a red velvet cupcake to go with it. He waited until Lizzy and Soma came with their school bought lunches before he began to eat, as usual.

“Again with the fancy foods, huh, Ciel? Doesn’t that get old?” Soma said, plopping down next to him.  
“Do you know what's in the food they serve here? I don't, and I don't want to find out,” Ciel said, taking a bite of his cupcake. “Besides, nothing beats red velvet cupcakes. I just wish I had some tea to go with it.”  
“Ciel, sometimes you’re just so uptight! You should loosen up every once in a while,” Lizzy chuckled, sitting down in the free spot next to him.  
“Ah whatever,” Ciel sighed, “school’s a waste of time. I just want to do well enough to leave early.”

Soma shrugged and continued eating, while Lizzy began to gossip about this and that. Same old stuff.

It wasn’t until the last period that something unusual did happen. Usually Ciel sits through class, taking notes and completing his assignments faster that anyone, but today was slower than usual. Ciel had dozed off after completing his assignments, only to be awakened by a phone ringing.

It was only the classroom phone, but it startled him anyways. It almost never rang. Ciel watched with his head still on the desk as his teacher, Mr. Michaelis, answered and talked quietly to the caller.

“Ciel?” He heard Mr. Michaelis whisper his name, and lifted his head. “Oh, okay then. Thank you.” Ciel sat up as the tall man walked to his desk.

“Ciel, I’m going to need your assignments now. You are going home early today, so pack your things and head to the front office. Your Aunt Red is here to pick you up.”

Ciel was slightly confused, but quickly packed his things and rushed out of the dreadful classroom. If Aunt Red had come to pick him up, that would probably have meant something important came up. Either that or Lizzy must have texted her to pick them up early. He fast-walked to the front office, pausing a bit at the entrance. He saw Lizzy sitting there, happily playing a game on her cell phone. Of course, it was Lizzy. Ciel walked into the office and sat next to her, dropping his book bag to the floor, and slightly leaning in to see what she was playing. Some game called Flappy Bird or something.

“Ciel!” She exclaimed. “I was waiting for you! You’re so slow sometimes, I’ve been waiting for at least four minutes! Come on now!” She bolted up, grabbing his hand to pull him along with her. “Aunt Red is waiting outside for us!”

Ciel gently pulled his hand away, causing Lizzy to stop for a moment.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry! I know you don’t like being touched so suddenly, I was just excited… Come on!”

Ciel sighed and turned to reach down and pick up his book bag again. Lizzy was too excitable sometimes, it was too much for Ciel to handle most of the time but there’s no way around it. And he genuinely enjoyed her presence most of the time. Ciel turned quickly to catch up to Lizzy, but something was in his way all of a sudden. Actually, it was some _one_ , and Ciel had bumped right into them.

For a brief moment, Ciel stood in shock, locking eyes with the other. Ciel could feel himself trying to walk away, but the embarrassment of running into someone caught him by too big of a surprise.

“Ah…Um...” Ciel tried to speak, still glancing at the boy’s features. His skin was pale, paler than his own. How could someone be that pale? And he had hair lighter than Lizzy’s. It nearly matched perfectly with the sky-blue color of his eyes. And…was that lip-gloss he wearing? Ciel had never seen this kid before. Or maybe just never noticed him.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t see you coming this way,” the boy said worriedly.  
“Oh, um. No worries, I shouldn’t have been trying to run,” Ciel replied, looking down. This boy was wearing boots with heels.  
“Ah, okay. It’s okay, don’t worry about it!” The boy smiled before heading to the front desk.

Ciel looked back to get another look at this new boy. He was wearing short shorts with a lavender colored blouse. It was very unusual. How come he’d never noticed this kid before? Was he new here? Ciel slowly began to walk outside, catching one last glance at the blond before leaving. The boy looked caught his eye and suddenly winked at him. Ciel felt his face redden and quickly ran out the school doors. Did that really just happen? _What?_

He quickly climbed inside Aunt Red’s truck before finally relaxing. At least he was going home early today. But that boy was definitely something new to him. Ciel didn’t even catch his name before he ran out of there from embarrassment. Oh, well. If Ciel had never seen him in class before, he was sure to never see him again after today.

The truck began to move, and Ciel put on his headphones to listen to some quiet tunes as he stared out the window just as he usually did. Every day.  

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this work, as I am no longer a high school student and I do not feel right writing about a romance between minors. Come back to me later for a better, more appropriate College AU I will be writing soon!


End file.
